


A Chance to Know You Better

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Canon, Beaches, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Flowers, Future Fic, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Canon, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Jabberwock Island is nothing compared to the ravaged society Ikusaba had helped to create. It's peaceful, sunny, and filled with friendship. Pekoyama helps her move on from the life she left behind.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 6





	A Chance to Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 23: violets.

Despite how hard her classmates fought for her, the Future Foundation refused to forgive Ikusaba. The branch heads threatened her execution the moment they laid eyes on her. If she offered them her wrists to slap on a pair of cuffs, she’d become a symbol of hope in the words of the Chairman. It would be her only chance of penance.

But here she was sitting on a towel gazing at the crystal clear ocean. Jabberwock Island was as tropical as her sister claimed. Palm trees lined the pathways. Sea salt wafted into her nostrils, carried by the cool breeze. Seagulls soared overhead, casting shadows along the golden shore, and as she observed the waves lapping against the sand, she spotted a dolphin fin in the distance.

This was not how she expected to live out her days, but compared to her sister’s ultimate punishment, it was better than dying.

Living among the Remnants of Despair was an agreement between the members of the 14th branch and the Future Foundation. Instead of her public execution, staying with those who helped end the world was her way of absolution. If she remained far, far away from society while the Future Foundation battled lingering traces of despair, then she believed it was for the best. While she had tried persuading Munakata that her combat abilities would aid them, he commanded every member of the Future Foundation to refuse her cooperation. Only Kirigiri and her branch had lent their support, but in the end, Ikusaba supposed the compromise was for the best.

Her influence over the Despair Event had been great. She slaughtered hundreds for her sister’s dream and almost forced her classmates to kill each other. It even culminated in two serial killers worshipping and despising her existence, not to mention the countless copycat murderers inspired by her roaming empty cities looking for another hapless target.

Her sins weighed heavily on her shoulders, but Naegi promised she would be among sympathizers. The former Remnants of Despair took her in with some members begrudging her arrival. Komaeda and Kuzuryuu gave her a wide berth. Tsumiki flinched whenever they made eye contact. Koizumi and Saionji ceased their idle chatter whenever she passed them, leering at her with suspicion glazing over their eyes. While others such as Hinata and Sonia make her feel welcomed, she understood she was an outlier, a thorn in their sides, a physical reminder of how her sister influenced their atrocities.

The diamond in the rough was her friends promising to visit whenever they could. Last week, Oowada and Ishimaru dropped by unannounced. They had brought everyone gifts and played a round of volleyball, teaming up with Ikusaba against Owari, Nidai, and Pekoyama. It had been one of the happier moments during her lonesome existence on Jabberwock Island.

As she reminisced on the fun she had that day, a chill raced down her spine. Her hand shot to her hip before she closed it. She hadn’t kept a knife on her in days. It was one of the requirements she had to oblige if she wanted to remain on the island.

She sensed Pekoyama’s arrival before the swordswoman’s shadow encroached on the sand. Looking over her shoulder, Ikusaba nodded at her. She was given a curt one in return as Pekoyama approached, her footsteps light and airy.

“May I join you?” Pekoyama asked, keeping her hands in front of her waist.

Ikusaba nodded. She scooted over a few inches and gave Pekoyama her space. Pekoyama sat cross-legged next to her, back as straight as a rail. Ikusaba shot a glance at her, finding her composure admirable. She still found herself standing too stiffly or glaring at others without realizing it. And that was whenever she wasn’t stumbling over her words or making an awkward, conversation-ending comment.

“It’s another peaceful day,” Pekoyama said, narrowing her eyes on a crab scuttling across the beach.

“Does the weather ever change? I might start getting sick of all this sunlight,” Ikusaba remarked, gesturing at the bright blue sky.

Pekoyama chuckled behind closed lips. “True. It’s a rarity when it rains, but the lack of it sells the tropical aspect of Jabberwock Island. At least, that’s what Mioda says.”

Ikusaba nodded. It made as much sense as anything did in a world ravaged by despair. The lack of rain was most likely due to the change in weather caused by the Despair Event. The places she had accompanied Enoshima to had their skies filled with bleak, dark clouds. Her sister explained it was the toxins in the air that made the clouds withhold the rain until they simply burst with noxious raindrops, which Enoshima then snapped at her for not knowing.

“Do you miss the rain? Personally, I can’t say I do,” Pekoyama asked, folding her hands in her lap.

“Same here. I think I was just making conversation by saying that,” she said, and she screwed her eyes shut. “I mean, the rain is nice. I’ve seen and felt it a lot. It’s just, well, there’s been so much of it back where my, uh, classmates are staying.”

Ikusaba bit her tongue. She gnawed on the tip and closed her eyes. Conversing had never been her strongest suit. When she pretended to be her twin, Enoshima provided a script and potential topics. For Maizono, she was given conversational tools like asking about her other band members. For Fujisaki, Enoshima had ordered her to learn more about their programming prowess in case that laptop proved troublesome.

But among the ones her sister brainwashed, she was out of her element. On a tropical island without an impending threat, surrounded by people she knew only in passing, Ikusaba felt like she should turn invisible. That way, they’d continue their island life without having to concern themselves with the Enoshima’s righthand soldier who had helped guide them to damnation.

Yet, Pekoyama regarded her with neutrality. Her face did not betray her emotions. She wore a mask concealing any hints of annoyance. Instead, she tilted her head back, Ikusaba noticing a hint of scarred skin underneath her jaw, and she aimed her pointer finger over her shoulder.

“I wish it would rain soon. It’d be nice for the wildflowers,” she said, the corner of her lip rising. “Why, I think Kuzuryuu would get out of gardening duties if it did some time soon. He really hates it, you know, getting his hands dirty.”

Ikusaba lowered her voice. “‘Wildflowers?’”

She followed Pekoyama’s finger, and her eyes widened. She hadn’t noticed a patch of violets rising out from a bush off the paved path. A few yellow petals existed among the various purple shades. With her trained eye, she spotted bumblebees fluttering around them.

“I never knew there were wildflowers.” She cleared her throat. “Well, I mean, I know they’re around by the animals and in Tanaka’s farmhouse.”

“Right. It’s odd seeing them by the beach,” Pekoyama replied, pushing off her knees to her stand.

Ikusaba followed her with her towel wrapped around her arm. Pekoyama glanced at her but did not comment. It was a hard habit to break. Walking behind people instead of next to them was ingrained in her as a soldier. It was like she was following an order or ready to slit their unsuspecting throat in the throes of battle.

She shook off that notion. She dragged her gloved hand down her face, hoping Pekoyama did not notice. But she knew that idea was dashed when they caught eyes. She was as astute as ever, never losing that edge she maintained from their brief duel in the courtyard of Hope’s Peak Academy.

But when Pekoyama knelt in front of the flowers and touched the petals, the hardness was lost. Her features softened, making her resemble a doll. Ikusaba drew in a breath, opening her hands as she squatted by Pekoyama. Hesitantly, she reached out and drew her index finger along the curve of the petal, the softness reminding her of fur, but the smile Pekoyama sent her was the reason for the deep red painting across her cheeks.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Pekoyama asked.

Ikusaba swallowed. “What is?”

“Being alive.” She rolled her shoulders back and sighed. “If I died, truly died, in the simulation or in the battlefield, then I wouldn’t have been able to experience pleasant moments such as this with a friend.”

“We’re-but-after all I’ve-” Ikusaba choked on her words as Pekoyama offered her hand. Taking a breath, she set her palm on top of Pekoyama’s hand, who curled her fingers and squeezed.

“If you prefer the term acquaintances, then I don’t mind. We have a long time to get to know each other,” Pekoyama said, “especially since you’ve been a wonderful kendo partner compared to Owari.”

Ikusaba snorted, her lips pursing as she tried to form a grin. “Well, she always breaks the blades, so, I guess I am one step above her.” She rubbed her neck. “Anyway, um, thank you for showing me these violets. They’re-they’re very nice.”

“Indeed. I’ve been cultivating more flowers in my room, too.” Pekoyama’s eyes lit up, her deep red irises vibrant under the sunlight. “Would you like to see them?”

“Oh! Um, yes.” Ikusaba gave a sharp nod. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Pekoyama pulled Ikusaba to her feet as she stood up. “No need to thank me for it. Although you’ve been here for a while, we’ve mostly gotten to know each other through combat. It’d be nice to learn more about you in a private setting.”

Ikusaba maintained her smile, hoping the slight twitches went unnoticed. “Yeah. I agree. I haven’t, uh, been to many personal quarters.”

“Then, I hope my room is to your liking.”

Pekoyama’s gentle tone felt like she was caressing Ikusaba’s face. Her ears buzzed with delight. Her heart skipped a beat without understanding why. She felt a strange itch along her chest, and she resisted the urge to scratch it.

“I’m sure I will,” Ikusaba said, withdrawing her hand, though she wished she held it longer.

Ikusaba supposed there would have been many more chances to hold her hand, to feel the hidden strength in her grip, when Pekoyama grinned.


End file.
